


Spinning Out Of Control.

by gliddies



Series: Tree. [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drugs, God Complex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Medical Examination, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychosis, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliddies/pseuds/gliddies
Summary: “I’m much too sick and twisted for you to admire me.My first bed time story was a crack pipe diary.”
Series: Tree. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Spinning Out Of Control.

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a series of drabbles inspired by Oliver Tree songs. [Including Kryph, and Tree]
> 
> Most will be Dennis centric in some way.
> 
> Next Level Shit - Kryph

“GET YOUR FILTHY, DEGENERATE HANDS OFF ME!! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM??”

How fucking _dare_ they. Hands all over him. Holding him down. Holding him back. _Let me go_. They have the absolutely audacity to say such awful things about him and be surprised when he attacks.

Fucking _‘psycho’_?

A _‘danger to others’_?

They need to take a look in the damn mirror. Violating him. They should be locked up, not him.

“Mr Reynolds, _please_ can you cooperate, or we’ll be forced to get security and things will just be more unpleasant.” The doctor looks down at him with a pitiful expression. She pity’s him? Hah. That’s fucking rich.

“This- This is rape!! This is rape!! I do not consent!! Get off me!!!” Dennis screams, thrashing about in their grips in a pathetic attempt to break free.

“Security!!”

Dennis lands a punch square in the face of one of the larger doctors, whooping victoriously as he spits in his face, “That’s what you fucking get!!! You disgusting _perverted_ man!!!”

His victory is abruptly cut short as a multitude of strong men surround him. In any other situation he’d probably be jumping for joy, but this isn’t that type of situation. Dennis lets out a piercing screech as he’s tackled to the floor, his hands already scrambling to attack one of them, just get one more hit. _Come on Dennis. You’re stronger than them._ He almost claws the smallest in the face before a sharp needle scratches his skin, penetrating his shoulder. Fuck.

“No!! Get your fucking drugs out of me!! I don’t need your _human_ medication! I’m a God!! You hear me?? A God!!!!”

They’re poising him. _They’re going to rape him._ They’re going to kill him. He’s going to die. _They’ll fuck his corpse._

Dennis tries again to scratch one of the doctors before realising he can’t move his arm. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ He tries to move his other, then his leg, then his other leg. He can’t move. They’re carrying him over to a bed. They’re taking off his clothes. God they’re disgusting, _disgusting_ , people. He’s decided he won’t let them into his kingdom. They can burn in hell like the filthy sinners they are.

“Just _relax_ , Dennis. You’re going to feel sleepy. Just _relax_.”

He feels more hands on him. Starchy gloves. Lubricant. It’s cold. No don’t touch there. Get your hands out of there. _Out. Out. Out. Out_. His eyes hurt. They want to shut. He’s so tired. Get your hands out. _Out. Out. Out._

Everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> shout at me on twitter, if you’re lucky i’ll finish one of my 20+ unfinished fics  
> @gliddies


End file.
